The Neighbor
by hedictator
Summary: Coret kata 'membosankan' dalam hidupnya dan ganti dengan kata 'unexpected'. Bersiap-siaplah Ciel. Dedicated for Yana Toboso-sensei's Birthday.


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Warning: **_**BOYS LOVE, OOC, AU, MISS-TYPING, BAHASA SEDIKIT—atau mungkin banyak—VULGAR, LEBAY**_**, WEIRDO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**a/n: Dedicated for Yana Toboso-sensei's Birthday. **Dan juga kepada _my virtual friends_ _**Khanza**_** 'hisa-pyon' dan **_**Dyah**_** 'an unknown girl' **yang dulu selalu mau menemani sayamenggaje tentang Kuroshitsuji. **Terima kasih banyak.**

#

'—_thinking—'_

"—talking—"

#

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: That Neighbor, Unexpected<strong>_

* * *

><p>#<p>

BLAM

"Aku pulang."

Kalimat itu terus terucap ketika Ciel pulang ke apartemennya. Padahal ia sangat tahu, tidak akan ada yang akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Haah, hidup sendirian itu menyedihkan," Ciel mendesah dengan sekaleng coke di tangannya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa—tunggal—beludru yang nyaman. Bersantai di rumah memang lebih baik. Ciel memejamkan matanya perlahan—

"Argh!"

—tapi panggilan dari telepon di sebelahnya mengusik pendengarannya. Dengan kasar ia merampas telepon itu, "halo?" Tanyanya gusar.

"Ini aku, Ciel." Terdenngar suara serak di ujung sana—suara kelelahan.

Ciel mendelik kearah jam, sebelum berujar, "Ash, taukah kau sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, tidak bisakah kita bicara besok saja?" Tapi sepertinya seseorang—yang benama Ash—di ujung sana sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku lembur sendiri di kantor dengan semua benda-benda ini?" Ujarnya frustasi, dan setelahnya terdengar suara _file-file_ dan dokumen-dokumen yang diserakkan. Ciel mendengus, "lantas apa peduliku? Itu salahmu yang terus bermain-main saat bekerja. Dan seingatku, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku sehingga aku tidak punya urusan untuk lembur hari ini." Dan sekali lagi, Ash sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan. Ciel dan Ash Landers adalah rekan kerja di sebuah Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang majalah _fashion_ bagi kalangan wanita modern di Inggris.

"Kita teman, kan? Kau seharusnya mau menungguiku—" Klik.

Ciel mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak dan meletakkan kembali telepon itu dengan kasar. "Mengganggu saja," dengusnya.

Tapi, selang beberapa waktu setelah itu, telepon berbunyi lagi. Dan kembali membuat Ciel kesal.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Bentaknya cepat—bahkan sebelum mengetahui siapa yang menelepon. Awalnya Ciel mengira itu Ash, tapi—

"Ciel, ada apa denganmu, son?" Panggilan dari sang ayah.

"A—ayah? Ada apa menelepon malam-malam begini?" Ciel bukannya menjawab, malah balas bertanya.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Aku hanya merindukanmu, son." Jawab si ayah—yang bernama Vincent Phantomhive—di ujung sana.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu ayah. Aku juga merindukanmu. Tapi, kenapa malam-malam seperti ini? Seharusnya ayah jangan tidur terlalu larut. Jagalah kesehatanmu, ayah." Omel Ciel, membuat Vincent yang berada di seberang sambungan tertawa pelan.

"Haha. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaanmu. Tapi, sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja, son." Ciel mendengus, "aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ayah." Ujarnya dengan penekanan. Dan Vincent hanya bisa tertawa.

"Oh ya, kapan kau akan pulang?" Vincent membuka topik baru, yang sepertinya kurang nyaman untuk Ciel. Tapi mau tak mau, ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ayah? Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan hidup mandiri sekarang. Lagi pula aku sudah cocok dengan pekerjaanku disini. Yaah, mungkin aku akan pulang natal nanti." Ciel menjelaskan sambil meneguk sedikit coke yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sepertinya natal tinggal empat bulan lagi.

"Ayolah, son. Apa enaknya menjadi seorang editor di sebuah majalah _fashion_? Kau bisa menggantikanku menjadi pemilik perusahaan Funtom Corp."Dan Vincent pun masih bersikeras dengan argumennya.

Sebenarnya, Ciel sadar ia harus melakukan apa yang di katakan ayahnya itu. Menjadi pemilik Funtom Corp.—perusahaan minuman anggur fermentasi—yang berpusat di Birmingham. Produknya sudah terkenal di Inggris, bahkan keluar negeri sekali pun. Itu sangat menjanjikan untuk masa depanmu secara finansial. Tapi, Ciel malah menolak itu semua dan keluar dari rumah—dengan alasan ingin mandiri alih-alih ingin kabur. Dia lebih suka menjadi seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan majalah _fashion _dari pada pemilik perusahaan _wine_ terkenal.

"Itu sudah menjadi pilihanku, ayah. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya, kan?" Ciel mendesah pelan.

"Tapi, kau anak kami satu-satunya, Ciel?" Vincent berujar pelan. Ciel mendalami kalimat itu. Itu memang benar. Diantara semua penjelasan yang ada, yang ini yang paling fatal. Dia anak tunggal. Siapa lagi yang akan melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya kalau bukan dirinya?

"Ayah, ini sudah larut. Aku tahu ayah pasti diam-diam menghubungiku dari ibu. Jika ibu tahu ayah masih terjaga jam segini, dia pasti akan marah besar. Jagalah kesehatan, ayah." Ciel mengalihkan topik, dan sepertinya Phantomhive senior tidak berusaha kembali ke topik, dan menanggapi omelan kecil puteranya.

"Baiklah. Ibumu pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku masih terjaga sekarang. Baiklah, sepertinya semua orang sangat mengkhawatirkanku serakang. Son, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jagan sampai terlalu lelah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu tengah malam seperti ini."

Ciel mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil, "baik, ayah. Dan satu lagi, kami semua memang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sekarang ataupun nanti. Karena kami menyayangimu. Ok then, bye dad. I love you." Ciel akhirnya mengakhiri percakapan panjang itu. Ia melirik ke jam, sudah pukul duabelas lewat limabelas menit.

"Love you too, son."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk ibu."

"Pasti. Bye."

"Bye."

Dan percakapan itu terputus.

Sejujurnya Ciel benci kesendirian. Makan sendiri. Menonton sendiri. Masak sendiri. Pulang ke rumah dan sama sekali tidak ada yang menunggumu dirumah. Semuanya membosankan, menyedihkan, dan—

—sepi.

Ciel bukannya tidak mau untuk segera punya istri. Tapi umurnya yang masih 24 tahun dan ia berpikir itu masih terlalu cepat untuknya. Ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di tahap yang tepat, lalu mulai berumah tangga. Untuk urusan pacar, bukannya Ciel tidak mau. Dia cukup tampan dan terkenal di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Tapi, sampai sekarang belum ada yang cocok untuknya. Dan sekarang Ciel hanya bepikir, _'belum saatnya, ada waktunya'_. Yah, seperti itu persisnya.

Ciel baru saja mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama putih dan kemudian beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Ciel memasang alarm di ponselnya, setelah itu berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu.

"Besok akan sama lagi. Selalu."

Dan setelahnya ia jatuh terlelap.

#

Pagi datang, secercah sinar cahaya mentari menerobos gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Menyengat kulit wajah Ciel yang pucat. Ciel mengerjap dan beranjak dari tempat tidur—setelah mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi ribut di ponselnya—dan keluar kamar menuju _pantry_.

Mengambil gelas berisi air, dan meneguknya. Hari-harinya sama seperti biasa. Membosankan.

Sarapan, mandi, bersiap, lalu pergi bekerja. Mungkin sesekali pergi minum setelah pulang kerja bersama teman kantor. Tapi itu pun sesekali. Ia hanya ingin, sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu di luar dari jadwal kesehariannya. Sebuah kejadian menarik, mungkin?

Ciel melirik ke arlojinya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat. "Ugh, aku terlambat." Ia pun segera menghabiskan roti danjus jeruk—yang sudah biasa menjadi sarapan paginya, bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan ponsel lalu bergegas pergi.

"Hm, mungkin sepulang kerja aku mampir sebentar ke super market." Gumamnya sambil mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Saat berbalik, ia melihat banyak kardus di depan pintu apertemen—yang bersebelahan dengan apartemennya. Tepatnya di sebelah kiri.

"Hm, sepertinya ada penghuni baru? Lebih baik aku menyapanya setelah pulang kerja saja." Gumamnya sambil berlari menuju basement gedung apartemen.

Ciel mengendarai mobil _Mercedes Benz_ pembelian ayahnya—yang memaksa untuk membelikannya—dan membelah jalanan London yang macet seperti biasanya. Tapi, pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi tetap saja Ciel terlambat beberapa menit.

Dengan tergesa Ciel memarkirkan mobilnya di basement kantornya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung.

Baru saja ia bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk mejanya dengan tidak sabar. Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Perfect Manager_.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, Ciel." Ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah atasannya, Charles Grey. Manusia yang satu ini sangat perhatian terhadap waktu. Dan Ciel adalah langganan korban mulut pedasnya jika sudah menyangkut masalah terlambat dan tepat waktu.

"Terjebak macet." Alasan yang di berikan Ciel selalu sama. Memang sih, yang dikatakannya tidak seratus persen salah, tapi memangnya Grey mau mendengarkannya? Tentu tidak.

"Oh, alasan yang sama lagi. Aku sangat menantikan alasan yang kreatif darimu setiap harinya, tapi apa yang kudapat? Alasan yang sama." Dan ini yang paling Ciel benci dari Grey, dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan orang, walaupun perkataan orang itu benar. Semua hal harus menurut pemikirannya. Tolol. Bahkan Madam Red—bibi Ciel—saja tidak pernah cerewet seperti itu saat menyuruhnya memakan paprika—sewaktu Ciel masih kecil.

"Kau begitu membenciku ya, sampai harus begitu semangatnya memarahiku setiap paginya?" Ciel akhirnya buka suara. Grey mendelik, "ini bukan masalah benci atau tidak, tapi kau selalu terlambat datang ke kantor. Ini mempengaruhi ketidak-produktifan karyawan di kantor ini. Kau mengerti?" Sepertinya Grey tidak akan mau berhenti jika terus dilawan. Padahal hanya terlambat lima menit saja? _Suck!_

"Baiklah, aku salah. Maafkan aku, Mr. Grey. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak terlambat. Bahkan untuk satu menitpun." Ujar Ciel sarkasme. Grey melotot kearahnya saat Ciel melempar senyum menantang, setelahnya Grey pergi meninggalkan Ciel dengan kaki menghentak. Ciel mendesah lega.

"Kau bermasalah lagi dengannya?" Tiba-tiba Ash muncul dari balik komputernya dengan wajah kusut dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat berjuang semalaman demi _deadline _pagi ini.

"Kau masih hidup, Ash?" Ciel bukan menjawab, malah meledek Ash dengan penampilannya yang sangat tidak karuan sekali.

"Berhenti melihatku dengan tampang menjengkelkan seperti itu." Ciel hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya, kau sudah dengar berita?" Ash membuka topik, sedangkan Ciel terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan komputernya.

"Berita apa?" Ciel menanggapi, tapi matanya fokus pada layar komputer. Ash mendecak kesal, tapi berdebat dengan Ciel adalah hal yang mengesalkan.

"Fotografer dari _Just Watch_—perusahaan majalah _fashion _dimana Ciel bekerja sekarang—cabang New York akan bekerja disini." Ash tampak semangat menceritakannya. Tapi, Ciel sama sekali tidak bersemangat mendengarkan cerita Ash.

"Terus, apa yang penting dari itu?" Ciel akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer dan berbalik menatap Ash dengan pandangan bosan.

"Ck. Bercerita denganmu sangat menyebalkan. Aku cuma mau bilang, gadis-gadis di kantor ini sedang sibuk membicarakannya. Mereka bilang sih orangnya tampan. Mungkin, dia bisa menjadi mangsaku. Tapi, jika dia sama seperti Bard, aku tidak mau." Ash terus mengoceh dan mengoceh. Sebenarnya Baldroy—yang biasa di panggil Bard oleh rekan kerjanya yang lain—adalah fotografer sebelumnya yang di pindah tugaskan ke Paris sebulan yang lalu. Penampilannya memang asal-asalan, dan Ash sama sekali tidak suka dengan Bard yang berperawakan _'oh-aku-sama-sekali-tidak-peduli-dengan-penampilanku'_. Mereka berdua adalah dua kepribadian yang sangat kontras sekali.

Ciel hanya sekedar mengangguk atau menggeleng bosan sebagai respon. Ok, sebagai informasi. Ash itu seorang gay. Memang sih teman Ciel banyak yang gay, dan dia sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Dan yang paling hebat, dengan semua pria-pria gay yang ada di sekitarnya, Ciel tetap menjadi seorang _straight_ yang lurus pada jalannya. Mungkin. _Wanna bet?_

"Kau sudah putus dengan Finny dari bagian percetakan?" Ciel menatapnya tidak percaya. Ash tersenyum bangga, "iya. Setelah melakukan seks dengannya, dua hari setelahnya aku memutuskannya. Dia memang manis, tapi dia sama sekali tidak _hot_ dalam urusan seks. " Kemudian Ash tertawa, dan Ciel memandangnya tidak suka.

"Dasar mesum."

"Oh, aku lupa kalau Ciel-ku masih sangat polos. Aku tebak, kau pasti belum pernah berciuman? Kau mau pria tampan ini mengajarimu?" Ash menggerling kearahnya, bermaksud menggoda. Dan Ciel memandangnya dengan mata melotot sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak akan mau menjadi gay sepertimu." Ciel mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya? _Let's see then_. Kita lihat, seberapa lama kau tetap bertahan dengan gelar _straight_mu itu." Ash menyeringai senang.

"Che! Teruslah bermimpi."

#

Ciel melirik ke arlojinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Semua bergegas pulang ke rumah, mengistirahatkan diri dari pekerjaan kantor yang membuat kepala sakit. Sekarang hari sabtu—tepatnya malam minggu—dan sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelab, sekedar bersenang-senang walau hanya untuk minum. Kecuali Ciel. Ingat, dia harus ke super market untuk membeli keperluan sehari-harinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut dengan kami, Ciel?" Ash sepertinya sangat ingin Ciel ikut. Ciel menggeleng sambil berjalan mendekati mobilnya.

"Tidak. Aku harus belanja di super market dan menyapa tetangga baru."

"Wow. Ciel punya tetangga baru? Jika dia gadis manis dan seksi beritahu padaku ya." Di sebelah Ash, ada Lau—si pria Cina—dari bagian pemasaran. "Jika dia pria manis yang membutuhkan kehangatan, beritahu padaku, ok?" Dan Ash kembali mengoceh dengan bahasa—yang menurut Ciel—mesumnya.

"Terserah kalian saja. Bye." Ujar Ciel dan menegemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan basement.

Di perjalanan setelah pulang dari super market, Ciel menyempatkan diri pergi ke toko kue hanya untuk membeli kue kering yang nanti akan ia bagi ke tetangga barunya. Keramahtamahan tetangga harus dijunjung tinggi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ia letak di jok sebelahnya berbunyi. Dengan konsentrasi tetap pada jalan, Ciel menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo? Ah, Elizabeth." Ciel berseru kaget. Elizabeth adalah sepupu perempuan Ciel yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Sekarang gadis yang menyukai hal-hal manis itu bekerja sebagai seorang _fashion designer_ di Paris. Bahkan sudah membuka butik sendiri yang tidak kalah terkenalnya dengan butik-butik lainnya di Paris. Dan dia juga sudah seperti kakak bagi Ciel.

"Hai, Ciel. Aku sedang berlibur di London. Tadi aku sudah ke apatemenmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak ada disana. Jadi, aku titipkan oleh-olehmu pada paman Tanaka." Suara Elizabeth yang masih sama nyaringnya seperti dulu memenuhi gendang telinga Ciel. Oh ya, Pak Tanaka adalah tetangga yang apartemennya berhadapan dengan Ciel. Pak tua itu tinggal sendiri sejak ditinggal istrinya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dia adalah sosok pria tegar yang menjadi panutan Ciel. Ciel juga sering berkunjung ke apartemen Tanaka, walau sekedar bersosialisasi dan hitung-hitung menjadi teman ngobrol. Dulunya Tanaka adalah seorang arsitek yang terkenal dan kaya raya di Jepang. Tetapi, setelah semua kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan, ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk hidup tenang di London.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Tapi, terima kasih. Kau menginap dimana selama di London?" Ciel pun akhirnya memasuki basement gedung apartemennya.

"Di rumah Madam Red. Mungkin lusa aku akan berkunjung lagi ke apartemenmu. Oh ya, kau tidak mau ikut aku ke Birmingham? Aku berencana mengunjungi paman Vincent dan bibi Rachel." Elizabeth bertanya dengan semangatnya.

Ciel keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki gedung melalui _lift_ yang ada di basement. "Sepertinya tidak bisa. Grey tidak mungkin mau memberikanku cuti secara Cuma-Cuma"

"Hm, baiklah. Bye, Ciel."

"Bye, Elizabeth."

TING!

Setelah pintu lift terbuka di lantai empat, Ciel keluar dan segera menuju apartemen Tanaka.

"Oh, kau ternyata, Ciel. Elizabeth menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. "Tanaka kembali masuk ke dalam apaertemennya, kemudian keluar sambil membawa tas kertas. Ciel menerimanya dengan senyum, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas itu. "Ini untuk paman?" Ciel menyodorkan sekotak _macaron Laduree _yang terkenal paling enak di Paris kepada Tanaka, tapi Tanaka segera menolaknya. "Tidak usah. Elizabeth sudah memberikannya kepadaku." Ciel hanya mengangguk paham, lalu pamit.

Pandangannya teralih pada apartemen di sebelahnya. Kardus-kardus yang tadi pagi ia lihat di depan pintu sudah tidak ada. "Berarti aku tidak perlu lagi membantunya. Ah, mungkin aku bisa membaginya _macaron_ ini. Dia pasti tidak akan menolak." Ciel bergegas masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Meletakkan semua belanjaannya di meja _pantry, _kemudian menyusunnya pada tempatnya.

Setelah merapikan semuanya, ia masuk ke kamar dan mennggantikan pakaiannya dengan piyama. "Karena sudah malam, pasti tidak masalah kalau aku datang hanya dengan menggunakan piyama." Ciel berseru pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian bergegas membawakan tas kertas yang berisikan satu kotak _macaron Laduree—_dan menyisakan satu kotak untuknya.

"Karena sudah ada ini, lebih baik kue keringnya tidak jadi saja deh." Cielpun mendesah dan segera bergegas mengunjungi tetangga barunya.

Saat ingin mengetuk pintu, pintu tersebut bergeser sedikit. Itu artinya—

—"Pintunya tidak terkunci?" Ciel bertanya bingung. Karena takut terjadi sesuatu hal—seperti perampokan misalnya, Cielpun bergegas masuk untu melihat keadaan. Tapi, apa yang ia lihat adalah—

—seorang pria yang ia yakini **memang** seorang pria—walau sebenarnya penampilannya sedikit-banyak seperti perempuan—sedang duduk di atas pangkuan seorang pria lainnya—yang ini Ciel yakin dia pria karena wujudnya memang seorang pemuda yang tampan di pandangan Ciel—tidak ada penampilan seperti perempuan sama sekali.

Pria berambut merah menyala yang berada di pangkuan si pria berambut hitam, menatap Ciel dengan pandangan '_kau sangat mengganggu'_. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam yang memangku dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan bertelanjang dada, menatap Ciel dengan pandangan kaget.

'_Ciel, sepertinya kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat.'_ Batinnya.

"Ma-maaf. Karena pintuya tidak di kunci, aku kira terjadi sesuatu di sini. Ta-tapi—ah, aku minta maaf. Kalian bisa lanjutkan lagi." Ciel dengan kalang kabutnya langsung melesat ke luar. Di luar ia bersandar pada dinding—di sebelah pintu—dan menetralkan jaantungnya yang rasanya ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"_A-apa yang barusan aku lihat? Me-mereka—"_ Ciel tergagap di dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya akibat rasa _shock _yang berlebihan, tapi apa yang baru saja ia lihat terus terbayang di kepalanya. Membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Ciel memang punya banyak teman gay, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu dengan urusan mereka, apapun yang mereka lakukan, termasuk dengan urusan seksnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu soal itu.

Tas kertas yang ia bawa terjatuh di lantai, tangannya ia pakai menutup wajahnya dengan frustasi, "Argh, mataku sudah tidak perawan lagi." Ciel mengerang depresi. Tiba-tiba pintu di sebelahnya tebuka. Pria berambut merah tadi keluar sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Dasar bocah sialan." Ciel kaget. Tentu saja ia kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak kenal pria itu—dan begitu juga sebaliknya, dan berani sekali pria itu mengupat di depannya dengan tidak sopannya. Tapi, akibat efek _shock_ berlebih, Ciel sama sekali tidak bisa membalas perkataan pria berambut mencolok itu.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Ciel tersadar. Kemudian memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya dan membawa pulang _macaron_ yang rencananya ia ingin berika kepada tetangga barunya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dari pintu di sebelahnya, keluar pemuda berambut hitam—si pemilik apartemen—yang kini sudah mengenakan kaos hitam polos.

"Ah, kau tetangga sebelah yang ingin berkunjung ya?" Tanyanya dengan santai di tambah wajah yang sayu—kelelahan sepertinya.

"Ah—Eh, ini. Aku ingin memberikan _macaron_ yang di bawakan sepupuku dari Paris. Mungkin kau suka." Ciel menyodorkan tas kertas itu kepada Sebastian. Awalnya wajah pria itu sempat bingung, tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Kau mau masuk?" Ajak Pria itu ramah. Awalnya Ciel sempat berpipkir bahwa pria ini akan sama seperti Ash yang mesum dan berandalan, tapi mungkin dia lebih baik dari pada Ash. Mungkin.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ciel memastikan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak dan kembali ke apartemennya. Tapi, besok-besok dia mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk berkenalan dan menyapa tetangga barunya. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

"Ah, maksudmu pria tadi? Tidak masalah. Dia hanya temanku. Bukan kekasihku kok." Pria yang peka, ia langsung memberikan penjelasan. Ciel pun sedikit tenang, dan menerima ajakan tetangganya untuk masuk kedalam. _'Tapi masa dengan seorang teman melakukan hal seperti __**itu**__?'_ Pikir Ciel dalam hati.

Ciel mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna biru tua milik si Tuan rumah yang nyaman sekali.

"Kau ingin teh?" Ia menawarkan sesuatu pada Ciel, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan mata biru besarnya.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya ingin mengantarkan _macaron_ saja kok." Ciel menolaknya dengan Halus. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu mengangkat bahu, kemudian bergabung dengan Ciel dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Namamu?" Pria tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Ciel. Ciel menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu, "Aku Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian mengistirahatkan punggungnya sambil melipat tangan di dada, "kau punya mata yang indah, Ciel." Sebastian bergumam dengan nada yang sedikit seduktif. Membuat Ciel sedikit bersemu. '_Ada apa denganmu Ciel?'_

"Ah, mata ini. Orang-orang sering berkata seperti itu." Ciel berusaha bersikap wajar. Sebastian tersenyum, ia memberikan gesture untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ciel dengan refleks mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan, dan Sebastian dengan lihainya mendekatkan dirinya ke Ciel dan mengecup bibir ranum itu secara cepat, "kau mau menjadi modelku, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis.

Ciel yang kaget dengan kejadian barusan terdiam sejenak. Dan setelahnya—

"AAAAA!"

—oke, dan setelahnya suara teriakan Ciel menggema di apartemen itu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Ka-kau men-men—" Ciel tergagap dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ah, itu ciuman pertamamu? Maaf sekali." Ujar Sebastian dengan wajah menyeringai.

Ciel masih diam dengan mata melebar. Masih dalam _keadaan shock_ berat.

"Oh ya, aku ini fotografer yang sedang mencari model yang membuatku tertarik. Pria berambut merah tadi salah satu modelku." Jelas Sebastian.

'_Tunggu, jika ia menjadi model sama seperti pria berambut merah tadi, maka dia juga akan melakukan hal yang mereka lakukan tadi? Hell NO!'_

Setelah ciumannya, apalagi yang akan ia terima? Dan sebelum itu terjadi, Ciel harus bertindak tegas.

"Aku tidak mau. Permisi, Tuan Michaelis." Ciel segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Sebastian masih duduk di sofanya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Menarik." Gumamnya.

Ciel yang sudah kembali ke apartemennya masuk sambil membanting pintu dengan kesal.

"Ci-ciuman pertamaku? Shit! Dasar pria mesum." Upat Ciel frustasi sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Sepertinya setelah ini, hidup Ciel tidak akan sama lagi. Coret kata 'membosankan' dalam hidupnya dan ganti dengan kata 'unexpected'. Bersiap-siaplah Ciel.

Hei, bukankah kau yang memintanya, Ciel?

**—つづく**

**a/n: Thanks for read. Saya tahu fanfiksi saya hancur sekali—maaf saya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik dan nekat publish fanfik. Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun sangat saya apresiasi. Saya juga menerima flame, jika itu dapat dipertanggung jawabkan oleh sang flamer. Review puhlease? :3**

**#**

**ukaacchi—20120124**


End file.
